The Tie That Binds
by peanutbaby13
Summary: *Rated for swearing and yaoi*Yuki/Shuichi have been together for 2 years...so why is Yuki only now introducing him to his LITTLE SISTER?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Please be nice.this is my first Gravi fic and I apologize for this excessively blah chapter but we all have to start somewhere :p  
  
***Lots and Lots of reviews pretty please?***  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own gravitation.I do own 13 TV episodes, 2 copies of the 2 OVA episodes, and every CD related to Gravitation that has ever been published.so there :P Oh and I do own my OC..Yuki's little sister who's name will be revealed later (I have read a helluva lot of Gravi fics and I have yet to see this out there.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
9, 10, 11.little red numbers seemed to mock me as I tapped my foot impatiently. Not 20 minutes before had I received the phone call asking (well more like demanding) for me to come home early. We had some "things to discuss" as he so bluntly put it.  
  
This possibly couldn't be good.  
  
So as I made the mad dash from the elevator to the apartment we shared, a million thoughts racked my brain.  
  
"Yuki's dumping me, Yuki found a new lover, Yuki's sick, Yuki's DYING! Yuki's dying and he wants to spend his last remaining days with his new lover."  
  
"Yuki's..having a bed delivered?" I stopped short of the apartment door and watched in amusement as two burly deliverymen tried (rather unsuccessfully) to push a queen- sized bed through our teeny tiny doorway.  
  
Talk about trying to get you elephants through mouse holes.  
  
"Yuki.*ugg*.you in there?" I was trying to squeeze through the part of the doorframe that wasn't currently occupied by bed and delivery man, but all I managed to do was get myself stuck.  
  
Suddenly, I was jerked free by a pale hand, grasping my wrist. The movement was so quick that I wound up landing rather ungracefully on my knees. As I gathered my bearings, my eyes traced their way from the hand that was still protectively grasping my wrist to its owner.  
  
I was met by two hazel eyes, staring back at me with annoyance. It was strange, but this look he gave me was calming. It was the typical Yuki Eiri look. It meant everything was normal, minus the whole bed fiasco.  
  
"Baka." he took a long cigarette drag, letting go of my wrist. "Don't do anything that would possibly make them any slower than they already are."  
  
"Gomen, gomen Yuki.its just when you called I was so.what's up with the bed?" I scrunched my nose as we both watched as the coat rack went crashing to the floor. The deliveryman that had made it inside was now red and sweating despite the fact that the bed had not moved an inch since I had arrived.  
  
Yuki simply rolled his eyes, took another long drag from his cigarette and headed towards the couch. Sighing, I picked myself up off the floor and followed.  
  
He's in a bad mood. This was going to be hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I made my way to the couch, I paused when I noticed the door to the spare room was open. We never used that room for anything more that storage since we had moved here but now it was cleared out and painted.pink?!? 'I don't remember the room being.'  
  
"Yes its pink." he muttered definitively. He must have noticed me eyeing the room. I spun around to face him and noticed he was staring at the floor, jaw locked. He was avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
He's in a REALLY bad mood.  
  
There was only one way that I knew of to deal with Yuki.confront him. It may not sound like the best of ideas, but I knew if I didn't confront him now, he would just mope around in silence for days until he had officially had driven everyone insane with his attitude.  
  
'Might as well get it over with.'I told myself mentally as I braced myself for round one of "20 questions with Yuki Eiri". I strategically positioned myself by sitting on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"So Yuki, what's up with the bed?"  
  
"You already asked that."  
  
"You didn't answer."  
  
"Do I need to answer every inane question you ask?"  
  
"No, but you pulled me out of work early for a bed, so an answer on 'what's up with the bed' would be nice."  
  
"I did not pull you out of work for a bed. If you were busy, you shouldn't have come."  
  
"I took care of it and that's besides the point, don't avoid the question.Yuki, what's up with the bed?"  
  
"What's up with the bed.it a bed."  
  
'Okay so I need to be a little more direct if he's going to play that game.'  
  
"So the bed is for me?"  
  
"Why would I buy you a bed when you have a perfectly good couch."  
  
"So then why did you buy the bed?"  
  
"Because the room needed it."  
  
'What?'  
  
"Ooookay, the room needed a bed because?"  
  
"It just did."  
  
"Fine, then why is the room now pink? You can't possibly tell me its because you actually like the color pink."  
  
"I keep you around don't I." he smirked as he point to my bubblegum pink mop of hair.  
  
I sighed as I lay down on the table, arms spread wide. He was being more difficult than usual. Usually at this point he would have been frustrated, called me a baka, and told me what was bothering him. I had a feeling that this time things were way past the norm.  
  
"Uesugi-san, the bed is in and installed" I jumped a little as the deliveryman spoke. I had completely forgotten that they were still here.  
  
"And how many holes in my walls did it take you," Yuki grumbled as he escorted the deliveryman to the door.  
  
I took this opportunity to walk across the living room to the infamous now pink room. It was definitely pink alright, not as bright as my hair and more towards the pastel side,,,but pink nevertheless. There was a floor length mirror standing in the corner made out of a light wood, the oversized bed to my right, a dresser and night table made from the same wood as the mirror also positioned in the room. No doubt, the room was decidedly feminine..  
  
A set of what looked like picture albums placed in the nook of the night table catches my eye. Yuki was not one to even let pictures be taken of him (for the exception of the occasional article) let alone keep an actual picture album.  
  
'What are the.'  
  
"Don't touch them."  
  
I spun around to see Yuki angrily glaring at me. "Out. Now."  
  
I stumbled a bit as he none-too-gently pushed me out of the room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
Now I was pissed. First he makes me leave work early causing me to worry, then he avoids my question, and now he's pushing me around.  
  
I knew I had one last ace up my sleeve. If this tactic didn't work.I would never figure out what was bother him (well, at least until he decided to tell me).  
  
I am going to "pull a YUKI".  
  
After slamming the door, Yuki had begun to make his way towards the couch. When he noticed I was not following him, he stopped. I had simply crossed my arms and leaned against the wall waiting for him to turn around.  
  
"Stop crying. You're not a little girl, you know." Yuki sighed as he slowly turned around. His eyes widen at what he saw.  
  
"I'M NOT CRYING."I hissed, imitating my best Yuki Eiri Death Glare  
  
He stood like that, glare for glare, for a good 15 minutes or so before Yuki gave up.  
  
"AH! You're being difficult!" he threw up his hands as he walked past me, reopened the door to "the room" and went in. I didn't move from my spot. Whatever it was, I had the feeling I was going to get my answer soon.  
  
And not 10 seconds later, I did.in the form of one of the albums I was eyeing earlier. He roughly shoved the book into my hands as he stalked back to the couch.  
  
I slowly followed, examining the book as I did. It was covered in a pink clothe with little red hearts attached in a rhythmic pattern. There was a oval pink plaque made from glass attached to the front with the name "Uesugi" simply etched across it. It had the feeling that it was hand made and done so with much care.  
  
A smile slowly spread across my face as I resumed my original position on the table. I had a feeling that his album was very important and it warmed me to think that Yuki was going to share it with me.  
  
"Well, are you going to just stare at it.?"Yuki's voice jarred me from my reverie.  
  
I carefully undid the thin white ribbon that was keeping the book closed. As I turned the cover, my face broke out into a full on grin. I was greeted with images of a young Uesugi family. There were pictures of Mika, ranging from goofy preteen to blooming teenager as well a very chibi Tatsuha and a smiling Eiri?  
  
There were pictures taken of beach trips, picnics, and birthday parties. Each one with smiling faces, the children obviously getting older as each page turned. There was a woman in many of them with the same shade of light brown hair that Mika had, same hazel eyes as Yuki. She was breathe- taking to say the least, long arms and legs, graceful body.she always had a smile on her face that seemed to make the picture come alive.  
  
"Yuki was this your mother?" I asked him in a hushed voice. I knew his mother had died a long time ago, I think when he was 12 or so, that's all I was ever told.  
  
"Ah.." he answered looking wistfully out the window.  
  
I continued to browse through the album when I began to notice a trend. In almost every picture from around the time Tatsuha was walking, there was another little person in the picture.I really hadn't noticed this little girl at first, she was mostly being carried in the first few pages but it struck me with one picture in particular.  
  
Mika had to be around 16 or so, which made Yuki around 10 years old.Tatsuha would have been 4 and there was the little girl, carried by a struggling Yuki. She was probably no older than 2 or 3. She had the same coloring as Yuki, golden hair and hazel eyes sparkling with flecks of gold. She seemed to be reaching towards the person taking the picture.smiling the same warm smile that I had seen earlier on Yuki's mother. Yuki was laughing at the same time as trying his darnedness not to drop the little buddle of energy.  
  
From that point on in the album, she was in every picture. It was almost like everything in the pictures would gravitate towards this sprite. And Yuki.I have never seen Yuki that happy. There were pictures with her covered head to toe in what looked like chocolate pudding, pictures with her wearing Yuki's glasses which were obviously too big for her, pictures of her putting Tatsuha's hair in pigtails.and in every picture Yuki was in he was laughing.  
  
I noticed the book seemed to stop around the time Yuki was 16, around the time he went to America. As I closed the book and faced the now adult and decidedly sour Yuki, I dared to ask the question.  
  
"Yuki, that room is for the person in the picture isn't it?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Yuki suddenly stood up and took a three-step stride to his office. I cast my eyes on the precious little album, fiddling with its decorations. He stopped, hand on the knob and without turning around whispered.  
  
"She's my little sister."  
  
And with that I heard the door close.  
  
  
  
Review, flame, comments?  
  
This is definitely going to get interesting but I had to start off with a little explanation first.. 


	2. Then Strange Becomes Weird

Dedicated to Madiha.my FIRST reviewer.oh and the little sister makes an appearance in chappy 3.promise  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gravi, Maki Murakami *SOB*  
  
*********************************************************************** "Yuki has a little sister?"  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"And he just mentions this now? After what.one, two years of being together?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Aren't you the slightest pissed at him?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You really are a baka."  
  
"Yep."  
  
I could feel Hiro's eyes bearing into the side of my head. I was really in no mood to talk. After last night's little revelation, Yuki had holed himself in his office, refusing to answer me no matter how hard I banged. Hour one, I was confused.hour two, I was angry.hour three, I was frustrated.hour four, I just gave up.but not before I had placed a nice foot-sized dent in his office door. I think I did that somewhere between hour three and four.  
  
And then this morning, I awoke on the couch not only to find that he had never bothered to come get me and go to bed.but he had never left his office. Not even for a beer.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
So I dragged my ass to work, under the watchful glare of Hiro and Suguru. Thankfully I was left alone to write lyrics until about noon while they fooled around with the score for the new CD. Right before we broke for lunch, I could see out of the corner or my eye Hiro whispering something to Suguru, both sets of eyes on me. Suguru simply nodded and exited the room.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes.knowing full well what was coming next. I felt Hiro's hand on my shoulder and before he could even ask I stated,  
  
"Yuki has a little sister."  
  
So here I was, strawberry pocky dangling from my lips staring off into space, Hiro patiently waiting for me to elaborate. Sad thing was, I didn't have much to say, even if I did want to talk.  
  
Sure there were pictures of her, a pink room, and lovely furniture.but that's all. I didn't even have a name.  
  
I could feel Hiro straighten next to me and I cast my eyes lazily towards the door to see who must of entered the room. I was greeted to the smiling faces of Suguru and K. Wait a minute.smiling faces?.'Oh no, they must have done something. I'm dead.'  
  
"Tohma wants to see you in his office, Shindo-san," Suguru grinned evilly. There were times that you could definitely tell he was related to Tohma. This being one of them.  
  
"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead." I mumbled to myself, hanging my head, as I slowly raised myself from the chair in the small breakroom.  
  
"Ma, Shindo-san.I really don't think it's quite that bad.." Surguru nervously laughed.eyebrow twitching.  
  
"So says the smiling assassin.excuse me," I sighed as I walk past him towards my certain impending doom.  
  
As I rounded the corner that led to the elevators I could of sworn I heard K shout something about "shooting delivery men" but then again my English has never been very good.  
  
The first thing I've always noticed about Tohma's office is that its freeeeezing. Opening his office door is like opening the door to the freezer of the refrigerator. Yuki once made a comment about cryogenic storage.I thought he was being sarcastic at the time but now I'm not too sure.  
  
"Ah Shindo-san! Please take a seat. I've been expecting you. Would you like something to drink?" Tohma motioned towards his scurrying secretary.  
  
"Iie."  
  
And with that, the secretary disappeared through a door. As soon as we heard the door click, Tohma turned to me with his trademark smile, "So Shindo-san, as I understand it, you are not having a good day today."  
  
'Here we go again'  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really Seguchi-san, thanks."  
  
I could have swore I saw a frown start to form on his normally composed face. 'Nah, I must be imagining things,' I told myself. "Shuichi-kun."  
  
'Whoa.what did Tohma just call me?' My eyes grew to the size of saucers. I have been working for NG Records for 2 years now, Seguchi Tohma had even been my producer, and never once did he call me by my first name.  
  
"Shuichi-kun, you mustn't be mad at him. He really didn't mean to upset you. He just has a hard time talking about things. You out of all people should know that.."  
  
I grabbed my chest with my hand to make sure my heart was still beating. Tohma never did approve of our relationship and here he was actually trying to smooth things over. The only logical conclusion I could come to was that I must of suddenly dropped dead. Because it would be a cold day in hell before.  
  
"Shuichi-kun, did you hear me?" I almost fell out of my chair as I noticed that Tohma's face practically touching mine. Instead, I merely nodded.  
  
"Good!" he smiled a triumphant smile. "So will you be coming to the airport with us?"  
  
"A.. a..air..airport?" I stammered.  
  
"Yes to pick up Mirei."  
  
"Mirei?"  
  
*Sigh* "Yes, Mirei. He didn't tell you her name." Tohma put his hand to the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't think Yuki wants me to go.." I said quietly, casting my eyes downwards.staring at some point on my shoes.  
  
"Ma, Shindo-san, don't worry about that." his smile grew even larger (if that was physically possible).  
  
"But.."I began to whine but Tohma simply held up his hand.  
  
"You were asked for. Do not worry. Please meet Mika and myself in the lobby at 5pm, alright?"  
  
"Seguchi-san.Yuki asked you to ask me to come?" I wrinkled my brow. 'Why didn't he just ask me himself I wonder.'  
  
Tohma giggled. "No no, Mirei asked for you. She is very excited to meet, how did she put it.the 'mega-super-popular-ichiban-vocalist in all of Japan'.I'd hate to disappoint her."  
  
"She listens to my music? But."  
  
I never got to finish my question because just then did Tohma's secretary decide to make a reappearance, notifying him of his 2 o'clock appointment.  
  
Tohma stood, a sure indicator that I should leave.  
  
"I apologize, Shindo-san.well discuss this later.remember, lobby at 5."  
  
"Hai, thank you Seguchi-san."  
  
*Smile*  
  
I felt a gust of cold air breeze past me as the door closed. My brain hurt. This person, Mirei apparently held a lot of power in the Uesugi household. She even had Tohma pulling favors for her.  
  
"This is scary."  
  
"I'll show you scary if you're not downstairs in 10 seconds."K's voice made me jump. I turned only to be greeted by the muzzle of his pet magnum.  
  
"Maaaa, Hiro save me!" I glomped onto Hiro knowing fully well K wouldn't shoot both of us. At least that's what I hoped.  
  
"Its about time you got out of there. A few more minutes and K said he was going to start showing us his Isaac Newton interpretation." Hiro shivered.  
  
"Eh, Isaac Netwon?"  
  
"Nevermind.everything okay?"  
  
I blinked at Hiro, unsure of how to answer. "I'll know at 5 o'clock."  
  
"Huh?" Hiro's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nevermind, let's get back to work before K starts demonstrating that.what was that thing called again?"  
  
Hiro laughed as we headed back to the studio, satisfied that I was in a better mood.  
  
But I wasn't.  
  
I just couldn't shake the feeling that things very going to be very different.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	3. Surprise! Now sound the alarms

Yeah! Reviews make me very happy.it causes me to write more and faster. They are very gooood.  
  
I felt the need to clarify something.that whole Isaac Newton comment from chappy 2. Its been a while since I've had a science class but I believe Isaac Newton was the scientist that had the fixation with apples. He preformed some experiment with his son that involved shooting and apple off his head or something like that. There is a very high probability I could be wrong.lol. I just like the idea of K shooting apples off of Hiro's head.  
  
Don't ask.  
  
So on with the Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.blah, blah, blah.can't even afford a Kumagoro.blah, blah, blah.  
  
This gets old fast (  
  
So 5 o'clock came and went. By the time I got to the lobby, Mika and Tatsuha were already waiting. I wasn't really surprised by Tatsuha's presence.this was his sister too after all, but I was a little thrown by his appearance. He was decked out in a typical Japanese school uniform, all in black, his collar undone. For once, he actually looked like a 17 year old.  
  
I watched the pair for a moment before making my presence known. Mika was just standing there.arms crossed staring at one of the new promotional banners for Nittle Grasper. She looked like she was bored silly. But then again, she always looked like that.  
  
Tatsuha, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to bust. He was tracing the cracks in the floor with the tip of his shoe, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
He was wearing the same look that Yuki gets when he's writing his novel, minus the cigarette.  
  
"Hiya Tatsuha!" I greeted, putting on my best genki face. "Mika-san, you're looking well."  
  
Mika merely glared at me in response, making me shiver. I got the distinct feeling that I was unwanted. And as if to confirm it, Mika tossed her hair over her should and resumed her dissection of the banner.  
  
'Okay, that was obsessively cold.' I mused.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it.I'm pretty sure she has that post- premenstratal disease," Tatsuha laughed, interrupting my thoughts. "Its called post-pardum, you baka. If you are going to insult me, at least get the terminology right," she huffed.never taking her eyes off the banner.  
  
'That's right, she just had a baby not too long ago.what did they name her? Kikyo?' I was trying to recollect the name that Tohma had given their new daughter. I smiled to myself. I remember the day Tohma and Mika had announced that there was going to be a new addition to the Seguchi household. I don't think I have ever seen Yuki laugh that hard.  
  
"So Shu-chan, oneechan said that you're going to be joining us this afternoon." I turned to Tatsuha and was met by his beaming face. Normally, Tatsuha's smiles resembled smirks.even when he was being genuine. I guess it was a Uesugi family trait.  
  
Today his smile looked more like an excited 5 year old on Christmas morning.  
  
"Hai, Tatsuha-kun. I just was told myself this afternoon."  
  
"You'll like my sister."  
  
I hung my head. "Really? I don't know anything about her other than the pictures Yuki showed me last night."  
  
"That's just like my aniki, he loves to be selfish with her," he pouted.  
  
"Tatsuha, what is your sister.."  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Tohma's voice made me jump. For the second time today, my question regarding information on Mirei was cut short.  
  
I guess it must have been the face I made, because as we headed out of the building I felt Tatsuha grab my arm.  
  
"Don't worry Shu-kun. I'll fill you in on the way there."  
  
I smiled, interlacing my arm with Tatsuha's. 'Finally some answers!'  
  
So this is what I was able to gleam from what Tatsuha managed to tell me (Mika kept turning around every 5 minutes to see what we were doing since we were whispering).  
  
Mirei is 16. She is exactly 11 months and 4 days younger than Tatsuha. She looks like Yuki except she's sort of on the short side..a little under Mika's height I think.  
  
She was sent to New York about 7 years ago to go to a school called 'Yu-ri- a-do' I think (AN:Juillard for all of you that can speak the king's English). It was a special music school, apparently she had been playing the violin since she was 5. He said she had received a special acceptance (Tohma's doing no doubt) since she was so young.  
  
Since then, she had learned to play the piano, guitar, harp, and a few instruments that he couldn't remember the names to.He said she was a real pro.  
  
I was impressed to say the least. No wonder Yuki always said my music was crap. Growing up with someone like that left little room for the competition.  
  
She also knew how to speak French, English, and Spanish fluently. Top of her class, student council president 3 year running, and had graduated two years early.  
  
Now she was coming home.  
  
If I could have melted into the smooth leather of Tohma's backseat, I would of. Before I was merely nervous about meeting this mysterious sister, I was now officially petrified.  
  
"I think you guys are gonna get along great," Tatsuha had told me, eyes sparkling. "Trust me."  
  
So here I was, standing in front of customs with Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha. No Yuki in sight. I would think, at least he would have come. He seemed so.excited?.'Yuki is never excited about anything' I thought to myself. It was probably more anxious than anything else.  
  
Suddenly Tatsuha nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey Shu-chan, got a load of that."  
  
I followed his line of sight until I saw who he was talking about. It was Yuki! In my glee I almost ran over to him, but then I remembered he would probably not be too happy to see me.  
  
"Kami, my brother is such a kiss-ass," I heard Tatsuha mumble as I took a better look at Yuki. He was carrying a rather large bouquet of what looked like white lilies.  
  
'Yuki bought her flowers.' I was amazed.  
  
As if my thoughts set off some internal 'Shuichi Dectector', I saw Yuki turn around. He glared through me.  
  
"What is he doing here," Yuki demanded from Tohma.  
  
*Shrug* "She wanted him to come and she knew you would be stubborn."  
  
"So that's why you wanted to take separate cars." "Actually, that's because you will be taking home your cousins," Mika said, interrupting the two blonde artists.  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
"Oh yes way in hell."  
  
"She didn't say anything to me."  
  
"That's because she knew you would be stubborn," Mika smirked in response.  
  
'So not only am I going to met Yuki's sister, but his cousins as well?' I felt Tatsuha's hand on my shoulder once again. He was trying to be reassuring but I really didn't think much could calm me now.  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP WHUP WHUP WHUP*  
  
The five of us turned simultaneously towards the field of metal detectors that littered the entrance/exit of customs. There were three people, two girls and one boy, being surrounded by security guards. The boy was wearing blue slacks, while the two girls were outfitted in navy pleated skirts, all three wearing forest green blazers with some sort of emblem of the pocket and white buttoned down shirts.  
  
"Oh Kami, they just couldn't behave for 5 more minutes," I heard Mika groan.  
  
That's when I noticed Mirei.  
  
I mean, it was kind of hard not to notice her with the crowd that growing around her and her two cousins. She definitely looked like Yuki, same hair, same face, even the same glasses I think.  
  
But there was also something very unique about her.  
  
Maybe it was the long wavy blonde hair picked up loosely on the sides, or the glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose with her shirt untucked, one knee-high slouched down to her ankle, and to top off the look she was walking on the back of her brown penny-loafers.  
  
Or possibly the fact that she was laughing.  
  
That could definitely be the difference.  
  
She, along with her companions were taking these silver disks out from the pockets of their jackets, handing them to the security guards, all three trying to keep their composure.  
  
I looked over at Tatsuha only to find him doubled over on the floor laughing.  
  
And if I didn't know any better, I could swear I saw Yuki chuckle.  
  
Mika didn't find it very funny though. So as she stalked over to the center of the ruckus, the rest of us had no choice but to follow her lead.  
  
"MIREI!" Mika hissed, fake smile plastering her face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oro?" Mirei replied, looking up innocently at her big sister. A long piece of blond hair chose this moment to break free of the confinements of her clip and make its way down her face.  
  
That's when I lost it.  
  
"Don't 'oro' me young lady. Do you have any idea what kind of a scene you are making?"  
  
"Scene, oneechan?" *blink,blink*  
  
"Don't you dare start."  
  
"Oro?" *blink,blink*  
  
By this time, Tatsuha and I were on the floor in hysterics. The group just kept pulling out those silver disks.like if it were some bizarre magic trick. Mika was ready to draw blood, Tohma soothingly stroking her arm (and failing miserably to get his wife to calm down), and Yuki, he had his hand over his mouth, covering a smile I knew was there.  
  
"Mi-chan.don't you think its enough?" a more composed Yuki asked.  
  
Mirei blinked a few times, I was almost sure another 'oro' was about to slip out and if it did, I couldn't guarantee the dryness of Tatsuha's or my pants. Instead she squealed.  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Finally realizing her older brother was here. She took one step as if she was preparing to glomp him, when she was met by the outstretched hand of the security guard.  
  
"Sumimasen.you still haven't past through clearance."  
  
Mirei looked confused for a moment, nodded to herself as if she understood what the guard was talking about, and slipped her school jacket off. It landed on the floor with a large 'CLANK'.  
  
We all stared at her wide-eyed.'How many of those disks did she have in there'.  
  
She doubled round through the metal detectors, silently this time, waved at the security guards and took a running leap into Yuki's waiting arms.  
  
"Ei-chan, were you waiting long? Nobody liked your present so it took me extra long to get to you," she pouted, pointing to the discarded jacket on the floor.  
  
I watched Yuki's stoic face crack as his eyebrow raised. "And what exactly are those things, Mi-chan?"  
  
"Coasters."  
  
"Coasters?"  
  
"Yep. From your favorite restaurant in New York."  
  
"Ah. You stole them?"  
  
"Yep. Just for oniichan."  
  
"Why so many?"  
  
"It was fun."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What, I don't get a hug too?" Tatsuha pouted. Mirei simply turned to him and gave him the biggest, sloppiest kiss on the cheek I have ever heard. "Gee, thanks sis," he laughed as he wiped his face.  
  
I watched Yuki and Mirei in silence. She was hanging on him in a loose hug. He hadn't pulled his arms away. It was strange but I couldn't help to feel jealous. Yuki was rarely this affectionate and never in public.  
  
"Oro, you brought him?"  
  
I jumped as two gold eyes suddenly popped in front of my face. She was bent at the waist, practically upside down, Yuki was still holding her.  
  
"Oh you have such a darling face!" she squeaked as she slid out of Yuki's grasp. "She turned to me and winked. "I like him oniichan."  
  
"You like everyone Mirei," Yuki chuckled as he gently mussed her hair.  
  
She stuck her tongue out in response and grabbed me by the arm. "Ne, Shu- chan.lets go.we have lots and lots to talk about," she smiled warmly. It was the same smile I saw in those pictures. Except, this was real-life.  
  
With Tatsuha on one arm, me on the other, we headed in the direction of the car, practically skipping all the way.  
  
I looked over at Tatsuha and caught his smile. It was almost if he was say 'See, I told you so'.  
  
As the sliding doors opened, I turned to see Mika, Tohma, Yuki, and Mirei's two cousins following us. "Shu-chan," I felt her whisper in my ear, "Things are about to get fun."  
  
She turned to wink at her two cousins who just laughed in response.  
  
'I don't know about fun.but things are definitely going to be more interesting from now on.'  
  
*sweatdrops* okay so the little sister is a tad goofy, I know.but I do have a plan for this.there is a method to my madness  
  
Please keep the reviews coming.lol they help to feed my ego (god help us all)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Things you shouldn't do while ina moving...

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself? I mean come on people, if I really did own Gravi, you would be seeing more episodes by now......  
  
Okay a little disclaimer on pronouncing names.Eiri's nickname is Ei- chan.sounds like the exclaimation 'EH'..Mirei's nickname is Mi- chan..pronounced like the word 'ME'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The rest of the time in the airport went without incident. None of the three had any real luggage (other than the huge duffel bags that they carried on the plane) so as soon as they cleared customs we were off to the cars.  
  
Tohma had managed to steer Mika away from the group, presumably to preserve Mirei's life. By the time we had reached Yuki's Benz.they were gone. So we piled into Yuki's car, me sitting shot-gun next to Yuki, Yuki's two cousins in the back, Tatsuha, and Mirei (who had conveniently placed herself on Tatsuha's lap).  
  
The car ride home was filled with chatter. Every now and then I would turn to look at Yuki, positive that he would snap any moment, yelling for everyone to be quiet. But every time I did, all I got as a response (if you could call it that) was the standard Yuki Eiri stoic stare. I was sure he caught me once or twice, but if he did he made no notice of it.  
  
Yuki was definitely mad at me. 'I shouldn't have gone'...I thought miserably to myself as tears sprung to my eyes, hanging my head so no one else could see my face.  
  
"Ne, ne Shu-chan! We never introduced ourselves properly," I felt a tap on my shoulder and before I could wipe my tears away, I was staring directly into two golden eyes.  
  
Her beaming face was suddenly darkened by a frown. In one swift movement, she had stuck her head on the other side of Yuki's face, the side next to the door. The car made a sudden swerve to the right, throwing all of us for a loop. Yuki had quickly regained control of the car and as soon as my heart jumped back down out of my throat, I turned to see what had caused his distraction.  
  
Ever so gingerly, I saw Mirei's right hand, more precisely her right pointer finger and her right thumb, grasping Yuki's right ear. As she let go, I could swear I saw nail marks.  
  
Yuki's eyes shifted from the road to me and then back again. "Don't do that!" he hissed keeping his voice low. Mirei responded in English, equally low in volume, and patted Yuki on the head.  
  
She popped her head back between the front seats, once again smiling and continued her introductions. "Hajimemashite.my name is Uesugi Mirei and these are my cousins, Yatsuri Shun and Akiyama Nanami."  
  
With the mentioning of their names, I received a curt nod from Shun and a very enthusiastic giggle from Nanami. I guess that dry humor didn't only run on the Uesugi side of the family.  
  
I thought it better to distract myself with the ongoings of the backseat than sit facing forward. I was positive I would be getting dirty looks for what Mirei did......  
  
As I tried to follow the conversation, most of it being in English, I silently observed Yuki's family. Shun reminded me of Yuki, at least in his mannerisms. He was quiet for the most part, but every now and then he would interject with some snide comment (at least his tone sounded snide....he was speaking in English after all). He had jet-black hair and blackish gray eyes. I think he was as tall as Yuki, he was definitely taller than Tatsuha. The only thing that was "out of place" with his appearance was that he had that same rumpled look as Mirei. Tousled hair, shirt untucked, tie undone and still hanging from his neck, and he was walking on the back of his shoes as well.  
  
'Maybe it was an American thing?'  
  
Nanami was....cute? She had her hair pulled back neatly in two pigtails, shirt neatly tucked, knee socks pulled high, and the biggest grin a person could muster. She was also walking on her shoes, though.  
  
I could tell Tatsuha didn't follow the conversation any more than I was but he looked content with resting his head on Mirei's shoulder as she talked. Even in English, she had a very melodious voice. It sang with emotion.  
  
I guess she noticed I was staring, and probably guessed that it was because I had no idea what she was talking about, because she suddenly shifted back to Japanese.  
  
"We were just talking about some people we knew from school. A few of them joined dance companies and a few received commissions to join orchestras," Mirei supplied.  
  
I merely nodded. I still was unsure of how to act towards her. After dealing with Tohma for so long, I was mildly suspicious of anyone who was so sweet to me right of the bat. Especially when it came to Yuki's family........  
  
"Mi-chan, where are we dropping them off," Yuki spoke for the first time since the ear incident.  
  
"At the restaurant," Shun yawned in response. "Nanami is staying with us for a few days."  
  
I could see Yuki visibly grimace.  
  
Tatsuha chuckled, "I guess you're going to say 'hi' to obassan, aniki."  
  
"Oh goody! I could really go for some grub!" Mirei clapped her hands in glee.  
  
"We are not staying."  
  
"Mo, Ei-chan.... come on we are hungry! Please!" *Blink**Blink*  
  
"No...DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Yuki slammed on the brakes, almost sending Mirei slamming into the back of his chair. Tatsuha had luckily grabbed her before any damage had been done.  
  
"AHO!.Watch what you're doing......."Tatsuha's face was flushed with anger, arms still protectively around Mirei's waist. I couldn't help to giggle as I looked in the rear view mirror only to see Mirei's fingers dangerously close to Yuki's ear, mimicking a pinching motion.  
  
The next thing I heard were the back seat doors opening, and giggles as all four occupants fled the car.  
  
"Damn it, get back here!" Yuki had lunged to grab his sister as she made the mad dash from the car but only succeeded in "gently" rolling into the car in front of us as he accidentally let his foot slip from the brake.  
  
*Thud*  
  
I slowly turned to Yuki and saw him staring ahead, eyes wide. I had never seen such a look of shock on his face before. I watched in horror as the gentleman in the car in front of us, jump out and begin to yell obscenities at Yuki. I was suddenly very afraid.....of Yuki.  
  
I jumped as my car door unexpectantly opened and I was yanked out into the street. "You'd better run." I felt Tatsuha's warm breath in my ear.  
  
With one final glance at Yuki, who had now slammed his door and wearing his best death glare, I didn't need to think twice.  
  
With that, I did my best to keep up with the others as we made our way down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
Sorries its so short but I have an interesting thing starting in the next chapter that will begin to explain Yuki's strange tolerance of his sister's behavior..  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! 


	5. Food Fights and Drunken Nights

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese. My name is not Maki Murakami. Therefore I logically do not own Gravi  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I have to admit. It was the best meal I've had in a while. The restaurant itself wasn't much to talk about; it was located right on the outskirts of the classy part of the city. It was pretty big, the first floor having ten large tables that easily fit about 12 people each. Upstairs was more intimate, having smaller tables and the seating was on the floor. Everything in the place looked like it had been stolen from a shrine; it definitely had a Kyoto old world feel to it.  
  
We squatted at a large table at the back of the restaurant, near the kitchen. Mirei made a joke about it having something to do with being able to feed us faster, to which Tatsuha responded with a wicked smirk. Apparently it was an inside joke.  
  
"You look like a girl."  
  
The entire table burst out laughing as a voice from behind me issued the statement. At first I thought it was directed at me but when I noticed that Shun was frowning I knew better.  
  
"Okaasan, must you......"Shun blushed as Mirei handed him the clip she had been wearing. A woman who bore a striking resemblance to Mika was brushing the hair out of Shun's eyes.  
  
Mirei giggle. "Shu-cha, this is my obaasan, Natsuki. She was my okaasan's younger sister," she pointed at the woman.  
  
The woman gave me a half-smile, "Oh so this is the infamous Shindo Shuichi. Its very nice to meet you, Tatsuha has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Its, uh, nice to meet you too?"  
  
Natsuki laughed. "I guess its fair to say that our little Ei-chan doesn't speak about his family much."  
  
I meekly nodded.  
  
"Don't take offense auntie. Ei-chan doesn't speak unless it involves the words 'sleep', 'cigarette', 'beer' or 'baka'," Tatsuha smirked as he winked at me. At that I had to chuckle.  
  
"Speaking of mister personality, where is your brother? Mika called me to let me know you were on your way and I got the distinct impression he was with you," Mirei's aunt's eyebrow raised.  
  
"He's playing in traffic."  
  
"Oh really now."  
  
"Yes, he broke another little boy's toy."  
  
"And how did he manage to do that?"  
  
"He wasn't playing nice. Auntie do you have any celery?"  
  
"Of course," Mirei's aunt chuckled as she simply shook her head walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Mirei turned to Tatsuha and winked. Tatsuha smirked in response.  
  
'That can't be a good sign,' I thought to myself. My fears (as well as my body) nearly jumped through the roof as I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder in the tightest death-grasp I have ever felt.  
  
I knew if I looked up, I would........well I would probably drop dead from the look I got right then and there.  
  
"Oro, Ei-chan..what took you so long?"* blink**blink*  
  
The grip wavered.  
  
"They have beer here. I think they have Bud."  
  
The grip loosen.  
  
"And they have strawberry shortcake for dessert."  
  
The grip.....let go.  
  
Yuki sighed and hung his head. He reluctantly took a seat between Mirei and myself.  
  
'I really need to learn how to do that!'  
  
A bud was placed in front of Yuki. I promptly grabbed the bottle and popped the top with my handy dandy Swiss Army bottle opener. I never got tired of using the little gadget that Hiro had bought me last Christmas and usually it pissed off Yuki every time I whipped it out but I got was a defeated 'thanks'.  
  
Mirei suddenly jumped from the table, quickly excusing herself by saying she needed to help her aunt carry out the trays, and the table once again fell silent. Shun had apparently found something interesting on the ceiling, Nanami was humming some unknown tune to herself, Yuki was on his second beer, and Tatsuha was turning purple?  
  
I watched as Yuki stopped in mid-chug and turned his eyes to glare at his younger brother. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"Not a damn thing."  
  
"Oh really, MIREI DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
  
Mirei's head popped out from the kitchen. "Oro?"  
  
Yuki glared.  
  
Mirei blinked.  
  
Yuki glared harder.  
  
Mirei blinked twice.  
  
Yuki sighed in defeat.  
  
Mirei smiled wide.  
  
I turned to Tatsuha and saw him hold up 4 fingers in one hand and zero in the other. Yuki caught that too and promptly smacked Tatsuha in the back of head. Mirei had suddenly appeared behind Yuki and after placing the tray she was holding in front of him, she smacked him in the back of the head as well.  
  
"Don't hit your brother."  
  
Yuki glared at Mirei.  
  
Mirei glared back.  
  
Yuki glared harder.  
  
Mirei glared harder.  
  
Mirei smiled, "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Yuki blanched and looked accusingly at the tray in front of him. He gingerly lifted one side of the cover on the tray, made a 'disgusted' face and pushed the tray to my side. Curiously, I took the cover off the tray only to find a heap of steamed celery. On top of the pile was a note, which read 'Long live the Celery Stalker'.  
  
"Celery Stalker?" My voice squeaked. Yuki was sliding down his chair with a pout on his face. Tatsuha fell to the floor, laughing maniacally.  
  
Mirei had returned with a new tray, one that was exposed with a very large piece of strawberry shortcake. She lightly kissed Yuki on the cheek as she placed the tray in front of him.  
  
Yuki seemed to regain his composure as he took a rather large bite of his shortcake.  
  
Both Shun and Nanami had been watching the entire exchange like it was some sick television sitcom. Nanami looked at me and laughed, "Don't worry, they do this all the time. Just know if you hear the words 'Wet Willy'.....hide."  
  
"Wet Willy," I repeated rather loudly and Yuki all but jumped out of his chair and clamped his hands protectively over his ears.  
  
The look on his face was just too funny. He had this cute accusatory glare on his face as he looked at me. I finally began to loosen up for the first time in days.  
  
Mirei had been right; things were starting to get fun.  
  
As if sensing my thoughts, I met Mirei's smiling eyes. It was so strange to see eyes exactly like Yuki's except hers were clear and bright. I felt a blush on my cheeks as I realized I was staring. Mirei just threw head back and giggled.  
  
Yuki was watching the two us carefully, one eyebrow raised. He learned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Stop flirting with my sister or I will have to punish you like kid you are........" My blush went from pink to deep crimson as I felt Yuki's hand on my thigh; he was a little too close for comfort. Then I noticed the five beer bottles littering the table. Ah.  
  
An hour and several trays later, everyone was content and well fed. Yuki seemed to calm with some food in his system but Mirei and the others were practically climbing the walls.  
  
"Ei-chan, we have one more thing to do before we go home."  
  
"Do I look like the bus, Mi-chan?"  
  
"If I say yes..........."  
  
"I'm still going to say no."  
  
"We're not all going.......and its on the way home."  
  
*Sigh* "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"MASTER'S!"  
  
"You're too young."  
  
Mirei rolled her eyes. "Eiri.....I've been going there since I was 6."  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes at hearing his full first name. "Okay so why do you want to go there?"  
  
"Ummmm.....to see Master?"  
  
Yuki snorted.  
  
"To get an ice cream float."  
  
"A special ice cream float," Tatsuha snickered.  
  
Mirei elbowed him and put him in a headlock, effectively shutting him up.  
  
Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Will this shut you two for the rest of the night? I am assuming Mika is dumping you on me tonight, right Tatsuha?"  
  
Tatsuha nodded, trying to get the feeling back into his face.  
  
"Yippee!" Mirei squealed. "We are going to Mmmmmmaster's."  
  
I could see whatever magical tolerance Yuki had earlier start to fade. 'Maybe I could get some more alcohol into him at Master's,' I thought evilly, remembering his threat about 'punishment'.  
  
"Bye, bye obaasan.....Shun, Nanami?" Mirei nodded to her two cousins.  
  
"Cell?" Shun questioned, head cocked to the side.  
  
"One hour," Mirei responded casually.  
  
And with that we were out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
No body loves me.. reviews help to foster love....please save a child's love and give reviews. 


	6. Never Bet On A Sure Thing

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go there?  
  
Sidenotes: Thank you to my reviewers, I know this doesn't have much of a plot right now but I'm in the mood for Yuki torture.plot will show itself in 3 more chapters if everything goes as planned  
  
****************************  
  
I've always wondered how Master's stays open. There's never anybody here. Take tonight for example; besides Yuki, Tatsuha, Mirei, and myself, there are only 7 other people here. That is also probably the max amount of people that I have EVER seen here at any one given time.  
  
Yuki slid up to the bar and Master placed a glass of dark amber liquid in front of him. I guess I wasn't going to have to put much effort in getting Yuki tanked tonight, he seemed to be doing a wonderful job of getting started all by himself.  
  
I took the stool next to Yuki, half-spinning in it as I tried to decide what I wanted to drink.  
  
"Hey Master!.....I would like a Mongolian Mother Fucker, please (AN: yes this is a real drink and trust me you do not want to try it)." Tatsuha announced as he took the other bar stool next to Yuki.  
  
Master placed a coke in front of Tatsuha.  
  
"So Eiri-san, what brings you here?" Master cheerily asked.  
  
"Babysitting."  
  
Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "My sister wanted to see you."  
  
"Really? Mika just left almost 20 minutes ago....she was yelling something about how America corrupts children and leaves them with bad habits, Tohma practically had to drag her out of here."  
  
I saw Yuki smirk to himself. I also noticed he had finished the glass of bourbon he was drinking.  
  
"No not that sister," Tatsuha laughed.  
  
Master was refilling Yuki's glass. He paused, looked at Tatsuha confusedly and asked, "You mean Mirei's back?"  
  
"Yup. She's in the bathroom changing."  
  
"Into what?" I chirped.  
  
Both Yuki and Tatsuha turned around to me, eyes wide.  
  
Yuki shook his head taking a very large glup of his freshened drink. Master placed a drink in front of me and offered me a large grin. "I think he meant he was changing her clothes Shindo-san.......here, try this."  
  
Master always liked me to try his more "fruitier" drinks. He said I had good taste, since every one of the drinks I had liked had done really well here. Then again, since there are usually only 5 people here on a daily basis, one usually being me, I had to wonder.....  
  
"You know, brother dear, may I take this opportunity to question your taste in lovers?"  
  
"Go ahead," Yuki snorted. "It's not like I don't do it every waking minute....."  
  
Before I could protest in my defense, I feel to warm arms encircle me from behind, cheek pressed to my cheek, and breasts pressing into my back?  
  
"Mo, you guys are just too mean to him. I think he's darling."  
  
I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was probably turning purple. Yuki sent me to hell with the glare he was giving me. There was no other way to describe it.  
  
So much for getting him drunk and having some fun.........  
  
I broke eye contact with Yuki only to see Tatsuha grinning evilly. "Welcome to the family Shuichi. You've now been officially groped by everyone in the family."  
  
"Except Mika," Mirei clarified.  
  
"Except Mika," Tatsuha agreed.  
  
"My dear sister condones physical contact of any kind"  
  
"Not true Mi-chan. She had to have sex to have a kid."  
  
It was Mirei's turn to snort. "That's debatable."  
  
"True. Can you imagine Tohma and our sister having sex?"  
  
All three Uesugi siblings shuddered.  
  
Mirei finally detached herself from around my neck and slid into the space between Yuki and me. She leaned on her elbows on the bar and I saw Master's eyes widen a bit.  
  
Mirei was wearing tight khaki Capri pants and a black-long sleeve turtleneck shirt that was only long enough to cover her chest. She had a pair of black slide mules on that made her easily Tatsuha's height. Her hair had been let down to its full length, which fell somewhere close to her rear and was wearing large silver hoops that complemented the black turtleneck. But it wasn't so much that the outfit was getting stares, but her CURVES. By the look on her brothers' faces, she had 'grown' a lot in the last 6 years.  
  
And despite the fact that she was most definitely a woman, she reminded me so much of Yuki. That predatory smile as she looked at Master, the cat- like eyes....she could have been Yuki's twin.  
  
"Master," she purred, "May I have a Dirty Martini, pretty please?"  
  
Without a second thought, Master began to prepare her the drink.  
  
"OH COME ON!" Tatsuha whined. "She's a year younger than me and I get coke!"  
  
"She's 16, Master." Yuki glared.  
  
"Master, could you also refill Ei-chan's drink and give my darling Tatsuha another coke?" Mirei commanded in that low voice again.  
  
Master meekly nodded and refilled Yuki's glass. Tatsuha stared sulking at his coke when I saw Mirei make a motion behind Yuki's back as he started to chug his new drink. I watched in confusion as Tatsuha's eyes lit up, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.  
  
That's when I caught on. They were up to something.  
  
Mirei motioned that we should sit at table and as we turned to do so, Mirei had begun to whisper something into Master's ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Master blushed and went to the back office of the bar.  
  
Mirei joined us at the table, smirking. The tiny warning bells that had been sounding off in my head were now five alarm sirens.  
  
"Oi, Ei-chan.let's play a game."  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A drinking game."  
  
"You're too young," Yuki smirked, his eyes a bit hazy.  
  
"Ei-chan, I went to school with Shun for 6 years, the youngest of the Yatsuri clan who has held the Kyoto festival saki drinking contest title for longer than you have been alive."  
  
"Point. What are the terms?"  
  
"Drink till one of us drops."  
  
"Easy enough. What is the prize?"  
  
"We'll let the winner decide."  
  
"This isn't a really fair contest," Yuki snickered as Master reappeared with a rather large bottle of Bacardi 151.  
  
"Nope it isn't," Mirei giggled as she set up the shot glasses.  
  
************  
  
I'll spare the details but around 40 minutes later, we were back in Yuki's car.  
  
Mirei was driving.  
  
Yuki was passed out in my lap in the back seat.  
  
It was very, very funny.  
  
Did I mention it was funny?  
  
Mirei on the other hand, was almost completely sober. Except for the flush on her cheeks and her glasses perched back on her face, she was completely normal.  
  
"So Shuichi, are you coming with us?" Tatsuha turned in his seat to face me.  
  
"Coming where?" I asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"But what about Yuki?"  
  
"Oh he'll be out for a while," Mirei giggled.  
  
Mirei's cell phone rang. "Ta-chan, be a dear and answer that for me?"  
  
"Hello?.......yep we're on our way, just need to drop off my brother......completely gone, out like a light........uh huh, uh huh, sure.....no no we'll come and get you........yeah Mirei has the car.....*laugh* EXAAAAAAAAAAACTLY.......see you in a few, Ja ne."  
  
"Who was that, Tatsuha-san?" I whispered, stroking Yuki's cheek with my finger.  
  
"Shun, Nanami, and Shun's older sister Aiko. They are coming out with us. You are coming right?" Tatsuha looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"I don't know....Yuki will get mad."  
  
"Shu-chan, I really don't think you want to be in that apartment when my brother wakes up. TRUST ME." Mirei purred.  
  
"But he'll be okay?"  
  
"Well at least he will be until he wakes up," Tatsuha snickered.  
  
He finally arrived at the apartment, Tatsuha and Mirei half dragging, half carrying Yuki from the parking lot to the elevator and then depositing him rather un-softly on his stomach on the bed.  
  
With a soft click of the front door we were off. As we rode the elevator in silence, I suddenly remember something.  
  
"Mirei, what did you pick as your prize?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Mirei smirked as she tossed the keys to Yuki's Benz in the air, firming grabbing them as they landed in her palm.  
  
Oh, Yuki was not going to be happy when he woke up.  
  
*************** Shu-chan: Stop making Yuki look like an ass  
  
Author: MMMMMMMMMMm.......no.  
  
Shu-chan: And why not?  
  
Author: He reminds me of someone I used to know. Shu-chan: And for that Yuki gets abused?  
  
Author: *Smiles evilly*  
  
Shu-chan: You really are sick, you do realize that?  
  
Author: *blink**blink*  
  
*****************  
  
Please R/R!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! 


	7. Morning Breath

Disclaimer: No own, no sue  
  
Madiha, I am very sorry but no one is trashing a Mercedes in my lifetime. I am a Mercedes fanatic and it would break my poor little heart. I would kill Mirei if she were even to put a ding in Yuki's car. And since I am the author, I can very well do that Bwahahahahaha! :P  
  
**********  
  
  
  
No, no he's here too......they're fine........around 8 this morning....no.....no......Eiri, stop yelling....of COURSE she should be that sneaky, what you don't think things change in 6 years?.........ah whatever, so you're coming?......fine I'll do what I can..bye...BYE.  
  
I bleakly opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room. Waking up to an angry voice was not a very nice thing to hear first thing in the morning, neither was waking up to the mother of all hangovers.  
  
"Here," I felt soft hands urging me into a sitting position. Two tiny white pills were placed in one hand, while a glass of water was placed in the other. I greedily gulped the water while taking the medicine, barely acknowledging the soft giggle.  
  
"Better slow down or it may come back up," The hands pried the glass from my hands and were pushing me towards the bed once again.  
  
My vision clearing, two golden eyes popping into view.  
  
"Mirei, where are we?" My voice came out a bit scratchy.  
  
"Kyoto, at my auntie's house," came the cheery reply. She definitely didn't look like she had spent the whole night partying.  
  
Kyoto. KYOTO! That's almost a two-hour drive from the city. How did we end up here?  
  
Just then, the door to the room we were in burst open. A girl with long black hair and grayish-black eyes came in apparently a little more than upset.  
  
"You do realize your brother is a complete asshole?"  
  
Mirei giggled, "I am vaguely aware of the fact. What did he say?"  
  
"Shit, I can't even repeat some of the things he said, but the gist of it involved pain, death, and a whole lot of suffering," the girls snorted.  
  
"Wow Aiko, if you can't repeat it.....," Mirei smirked in retort.  
  
"Oh bite me. I didn't want to scare our little guest anymore than he already is."  
  
It was true. I was a little scared. I had forgotten until now about the fact that not only had we left Yuki behind, but we had taken his precious car as well. I pulled the covers over my head, whimpering. Yuki was going to kill us all.  
  
I felt a hand patting my head through the covers. "Ne, ne Shu-chan....it will be fine. Why don't you go take a shower and Aiko will get some of her brother's clothes for you to change into."  
  
I reluctantly stuck my head out of the refuge of the cover fort to take a better look at the girl sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Howdy, I'm Aiko, Shun's big sister. I don't know if you remember me from last night, Mirei has a tendency of getting people wasted."  
  
Mirei simply stuck her tongue out, patted me once again on the head and motioned for me to stand. I stood, taking her hand for support as the room began to spin.  
  
She gently guided me down the hall to the bathroom. "Holler if you need help," Mirei winked causing me to blush.  
  
As I let the warm spray of water hit my body, I tried to remember what had happened the night before.....I pretty much remember the first bar we went to, it was smoky and hazy, filled with pretentious people. Next we had hit a Karaoke bar, I remember we had started drawing a crowd when I began to sing "Blind Game". I guess I must have been pretty drunk by then cause I vaguely remember what happened after that but for some reason, I kept having the strangest images of naked ladies dancing with Tatsuha.  
  
Weird.  
  
Anyways, I guess I must have fallen asleep in the shower because the next thing I knew, there was a lot of shouting coming from downstairs.  
  
'Oh shit, Yuki's here.'  
  
I turned off the shower and scrambled to get dressed. I don't know why I was in such a hurry to get dressed; he was going to kill me after all. Maybe if I stayed naked, it would distract him enough to get a head-start.  
  
"Not likely," I muttered dejectedly as I made my way to meet my golden- tressed Angel of Death.  
  
*********  
  
"I am going to say this one more time, give me back my damn keys!"  
  
"Not in this lifetime." Mirei sang.  
  
I peered around the corner of the stairwell only to catch a glimpse of a very scrubby Yuki. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and apparently hadn't changed either.  
  
As I attempt to position myself to get a better view, I missed the last step causing myself to trip slightly.  
  
For the second time that day my eyes met a set of golden hazel ones. These were not as friendly as the last.  
  
Just before Yuki had a chance to yell at me, a jingling sound from Mirei's hand distracted him. Yuki's keys were like a string to a cat.  
  
"Mirei, I am not playing around. Give me the damn keys and I might consider not shipping you off to father's."  
  
"Oh well I guess that doesn't matter much, cause now I have a ride into the city so I don't have to live with you," Mirei twirled the key-ring on her finger, giving Tatsuha a side-long wink.  
  
I crept into the room as the two Uesugi siblings argued and took a seat next to Tatsuha. It was pretty obvious how the room was divided. Yuki was on one side of the room practically begging for his car keys while Tatsuha, Shun, Nanami, and Aiko sat on the opposite side of the kitchen watching Mirei dance around with her prize.  
  
On the kitchen table lay a rather large breakfast ranging from traditional to more western style food. All the delicious smells were making my mouth water!  
  
A plate was handed to my by Aiko, "Go ahead, this is going to be a while."  
  
And she was right. First Yuki started out by yelling, next he worked his way through bartering, and finally he just ended up with pleading.  
  
The whole process took roughly an hour.  
  
So when everyone was well-fed and the kitchen was clean, Mirei had switched the topic of conversation to her father.  
  
"Ne Ta-chan, I am going to visit Papa. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Tatsuha stretched and stifled a yawn. "Hai, don't you need help loading your stuff into the car?"  
  
At this point Yuki had taken a seat in the far corner of the kitchen, glaring at anyone who had dared to make eye contact. Mirei sighed as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"You coming Ei-chan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, I guess you could get a ride with Auntie. She should be back any minute now....."  
  
Yuki abruptly stood up and followed us out. I made a mental note to ask Mirei why he was so afraid of his aunt later.  
  
When we got to Yuki's car, I watched his eyebrow rise as he noticed that the car had been washed.  
  
Mirei chuckled, "I like to keep MY things pretty."  
  
As we opened the car, we were greeted with the delicious smell of strawberries. Mirei had gone as far as to shampoo the rugs.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Mirei, why did you wash the rugs?" Mirei's eyes quickly glanced at me and I turned a deep red when I remembered why she HAD to wash the rugs.  
  
She giggled.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened a bit before settling into his patented death glare.  
  
I guess Mirei had enough common sense not to put us together in the backseat, because Yuki took shotgun next to Mirei.  
  
I could see Tatsuha glancing back and forth between Yuki and myself. When we stopped at the light, Tatsuha leaned forward and whispered something in Mirei's ear.  
  
As the light turned green, Mirei responded, "Okay, but only because you asked me oniichan."  
  
'Oh Kami. What are they up to now.'  
  
**********  
  
Okay, Okay..enough filler. I just wanted people to get the idea that Mirei had a spark to her. (aka she is EVIL).  
  
In the next chapter the real plot begins........... 


End file.
